


Skipping

by Mothman_Ass



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Can be read as ship or platonic, Lakers is mentioned, Ryo is mentioned, Tsubasa is finally taking risks!, Yes Kakeru is trans what about it?, also I read this over once, i am BACK on my Bull, spelling errors probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_Ass/pseuds/Mothman_Ass
Summary: Kyoya is called in for a meeting with Ryo, but what happens when Ryo isn’t there?
Relationships: Otori Tsubasa & Tategami Kyouya, Tategami Kakeru & Tategami Kyouya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Skipping

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m back on my bs because I was in a hospital for a while lmao. I’m good now but writing is still hard motivation wise. I’ll try to post some other ideas I got but don’t count on me lol. Anyways ACAB.

Kyoya got a call from Ryo to come to the WBBA headquarters, but wasn’t told why. He didn’t know Ryo had his number either. He really didn’t want to go; his nose hurt and he had a headache from a fight he got into last night, but it might be important. With a groan, he stepped outside of his apartment and onto the empty street. 

The clouds were dark, indicating that it was going to rain heavily pretty soon. Kyoya didn't have an umbrella on him, so he picked up the pace and tried to ignore the shoots of pain in his head. “I should have taken something for this,” he said aloud. There was no one around to hear him, probably staying inside because of the incoming weather. Kyoya himself didn’t mind the rain, but it was annoying to have clothes sticking to his body and nearly slipping with every step.

He came across a small brick building with numerous cracks along the walls, and dirty windows that prevented anyone from seeing inside. Kyoya goes around the sad building, onto a barely-noticeable dirt path behind it, which leads into the woods. Kyoya knew it didn’t really matter, but being a part of the select few that knew of the path behind the cover-up building made him feel a bit special and giddy. He should probably hurry up though, his headache was only getting worse. A loud crack of thunder and the bright flash of lightning agreed with him, and told him to get moving.

It started to drizzle when he got close enough to see the headquarters, and then actually rain when he walked into the building. The lighting was making the pain from the headache even worse. “Hopefully whatever he wants won’t take too long,” Kyoya angrily mumbled. 

“What won’t take too long?” 

Kyoya looked to his side and saw Tsubasa leaning on the wall, arms crossed, staring boredly looking at him. He forgot that the other works here. “I don’t know, Ryo wanted to see me,” Kyoya said.

Tsubasa was quiet for a moment and pulled a key out of his pants pocket and said to follow him. Kyoya didn’t exactly trust him, but he had nothing better to do other than to wait. And he was not the patient type. They walked down a hallway, went up a couple flights of stairs, and walked down another hallway. When they stopped by a door (among many), Kyoya let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t think he’d be able to walk any longer; his legs felt like jelly and burned, and he was light-headed from the treks up the stairs. Tsubasa quickly glanced at him over his shoulder as he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Inside was the stereotypical “boss’s office”. A desk sat on top of a dark red rug with a pile of neatly stacked papers on it, and a nameplate with “DIR. HAGANE” in in gold, bold font was proudly set on display on it as well. A black computer had rested on top of the desk as well, but had a few nicks in it. Two black armchairs were across on the other side of the desk. There were three large glass windows on the side of the room, with a couple of large potted plants trying to soak up whatever sunlight that they could from the grey cloudy sky. Two mahogany bookcases were on the opposite wall as the windows, and held numerous books. Tsubasa walked in and took a seat at one of the chairs, and Kyoya did the same without hesitation. Besides them, the room was empty.

“I did all that walking, and he isn’t even here?” Kyoya asked incredulously. Tsubasa shrugged and said, “He’ll probably be here soon. He probably didn’t think you’d get here too quickly.” Kyoya could see the logic in that, but that didn’t stop him from being angry at the thought. 

The two had sat there for a while, until Tsubasa got up and started to go through one of the potted plants.

“Why are you doing that? Isn’t that ruining the plant?” Kyoya asked. He thought that nature was Tsubasa’s whole… thing. Tsubasa only grunted in reply and pulled a bag of chips out of the pot. Kyoya’s eyes widen at the sight, and Tsubasa only grins at his shocked face before fixing the plant. Kyoya quickly schooled his expression, thinking,  _ ‘I’ve seen weirder.’ _

“It’s pretty early, I figured you didn’t eat and just came straight here,” Tsubasa said to him. He handed Kyoya the chips and took a seat, but in the director’s seat this time.  _ ‘Would he get in trouble for that?’ _ Kyoya thought, but shook his head.  _ ‘Like I actually care.’ _ He could see Tsubasa staring at him as he ate. His golden eyes were trained on him, and he was completely still, as if he was bracing himself for something to happen.

“You’re really weird, y’know,” Kyoya said.

“If that’s your way of saying thank you, you’re welcome.” Tsubasa said back to him. Was that what he was waiting for? For a “thank you”? That couldn’t be it, because Tsubasa didn’t seem to relax in the slightest. His eyes were still trained on him, and he was completely still. He didn’t seem to be breathing too much either. 

Kyoya looked around and didn’t see anything that could be a threat to the other. Was this an attempt to attack him and Tsubasa was waiting for the signal to attack? Did he do something to those chips? 

“Why are you so tense? Is something supposed to happen?” Kyoya was prepared to fight his way out of here if need be. 

Tsubasa blinked rapidly a few times and cleared his throat. “Don’t tell anyone, but I’m not supposed to be here right now.” 

“...What…”

“I’m supposed to be in a meeting right now, so be quiet. I don’t want them to catch me.” Tsubasa elaborated, but this did next to nothing to help with Kyoya’s confusion. 

“Wait. So you’re supposed to be working and you’re not, then why did you willingly walk into your boss’s office knowing that he would ask you about it?” Kyoya asked. He thought Tsubasa was supposed to be the most responsible out of his frie- out of the people he knew. 

“See, the boss isn’t here either. He’s visiting his son right now but the others wouldn’t let him, so he snuck out. I’m free to do mostly what I please because he isn’t here, as long as I don’t run into anybody.” Tsubasa visibly relaxed as he was talking and started to tap his finger on the desk.

But there was something Kyoya still didn’t understand.

“Then why did Ryo call me and tell me to come here? Why would he call me if he knew he was going to-” Tsubasa interrupted his question by saying, “Wait, he actually called somebody? I thought that was an act.” 

“Huh? What? You keep making less sense the more you talk!” Kyoya was getting aggravated with this entire situation, with Tsubasa, Ryo, and with this headache that  _ won’t go away! _

“Ok, sorry… but I saw the boss sneaking out, and he got stopped by one of our agents. He pretended to make a call to schedule a meeting so it looked like he was doing something besides trying to leave the building. The call sounded really fake but I guess he did call somebody- that somebody being you. Then he snuck out.” 

….

Kyoya sighed heavily and stood up. “I’m leaving.”

“Okay. Where are we going? And yes, I said we because being in this place is honestly getting on my nerves, I need to get out of here. Also, we need to be back before 3:30." 

Kyoya scoffed and hoped he was joking, but when he looked back he saw Tsubasa already up and tying his shoes. So he wasn’t joking. Yay. It wasn’t like he hated the guy, but most of their encounters weren’t exactly friendly. He also didn’t know him too well, either, so it was almost always a guessing game between the two to see what was and wasn’t okay. 

Kyoya wonders what Tsubasa thinks of him, sometimes. 

\-----

It had been raining while the two were talking in the office, so Tsubasa had grabbed the both of them umbrellas, a plain green one for Kyoya and a plain black one for himself. Currently, they were walking into town to go to the B-Pit. There wasn’t much space on the sidewalk, so they had to walk close together. Tsubasa kept his eyes trained forward, almost as if he was focusing on something, so Kyoya tried to see what he was looking at. 

There wasn’t anything there. Tsubasa was tense for no reason again, it seems.

When they were right outside the doors to the B-Pit, Kyoya could hear Tsubasa gasp quietly and was roughly shoved inside of the store. “What the hell?” Kyoya seethed. What was this guy’s problem?

Kyoya heard Madoka rushing to his side and offering to help him up, which he declined. He got up and brushed his pants, and wordlessly handed the girl Leone. 

“What happened?!” Madoka’s hand covered her mouth in shock. In her hands was Kyoya’s extremely chipped and muddy bey, and it seemed about ready to break into pieces.

Kyoya, still angry from being pushed, replied harshly, “Does it matter? Just fix it up!” Madoka flinched and nodded her head, and went to start getting rid of the dried mud. Kyoya turned back to the door to yell at Tsubasa, but stopped.

Tsubasa was talking to a man that seemed to be twice his size, but somehow seemed the most relaxed he’s been the entire time they’ve been together. The guy he was talking to, however, had his brows furrowed and a frown on his face. His fists were balled and his eyes were narrowed. To anybody, this stranger looked like he was about to fight someone. 

Kyoya turned around. If Tsubasa was about to get punched, he really didn’t care. He had pushed him without warning, and that made his headache come back right after he thought it went away. He might as well learn the extent of the damage to Leone. And maybe be less harsh on the girl. Maybe. He walked to Madoka and asked, “So, what’s going on?” 

“That’s what I should be asking you! What did you do to damage your bey this bad?” Madoka had turned back around to look at him and placed her hands on her hips.

Kyoya was quiet for a moment before he asked, “You’re not gonna let this go until I say it, huh.”

“Nope!” She replied, determination in her voice.

Kyoya sighed and told her what happened last night. He got into a fight with a guy who kept making fun of his brother, whom he was hanging out with. The guy kept calling his brother a “confused girl”, and threatening to beat him up. Kyoya, being the confident person he is, challenged him to a battle. Long story short, Kyoya won the battle and then physically fought the man, but the man got to his bey after he dropped it and tried to destroy it. 

“Well, I’m proud of you for sticking up for your brother. But please be more careful on who you battle; I don’t want Leone to get unlucky one day and shatter.” Madoka said with a sad smile. Kyoya rolled his eyes and turned to walk out the shop, but bumped into Tsubasa who was standing there, a small smile on his face and a warmth in his eyes.

“What are YOU smiling about,” Kyoya snarled. “Why did you push me? Huh? And how long were you standing here for?” 

Tsubasa’s smile dropped as if it was never there. “Sorry, truly. That was one of my superiors, and I had to make a deal between us. As far as we know, we never ran into each other and were at work the whole time,” he said in a flat tone.

Madoka seemed to hear this and gasped almost comically loud. “Tsubasa! You’re skipping out on work? That is so irresponsible!” Tsubasa seemed shocked to see her there, as if this wasn’t her shop and she wasn’t there the whole time.

“You’re just mad you’re still doing work, huh?” Kyoya jokingly said to her, earning a quiet chuckle from Tsubasa. “C’mon, lets go.” Kyoya’s tone had become less light and friendly when he spoke to the other. They opened their umbrellas and walked back onto the street.

They walked to nowhere in particular, and Kyoya listened to the sound of the rain hitting the umbrella, and the nice chill that would occasionally pass by. His headache seemed to have disappeared. He snuck a look at Tsubasa, who had his eyes closed as he walked. “If you fall, I’m not catching you,” he said to him. Tsubasa opened his eyes and glanced at him, but immediately closed his eyes again. They continued walking in silence, the rain eventually letting up, and the sun shining bright down on the world.

“I need to go back to work,” Tsubasa said, disappointedly. “Again, sorry for pushing you. I just got really scared, my superior has a lot of power and could make it seem like he was sent to find me and found that I was hanging out with a friend.” He avoided looking at Kyoya, and instead focused his attention on a lead that fell on the sidewalk. 

_ ‘We’re friends?’ _ Kyoya thought. It didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. He grunted in reply to the apology.

Tsubasa closed his umbrella and turned back to walk the WBBA headquarters, but stopped and turned to look at Kyoya with a smile and warm eyes. The sunlight made everything bright, but the smile Tsubasa was giving him was making it brighter, and Kyoya thought his chest felt tighter. 

“If it makes you feel any better about the situation, my supervisor is also my father. He was at a party and was trying to sneak back into work! Like father like son, huh?” Tsubasa laughed, and so did Kyoya. It started as small giggles bubbling up out of him but then turned into full laughter. He usually didn’t like anything to do with family interactions besides being around his brother, but here he was, about to double over because of a coincidence. 

“Bye, Kyoya. Maybe come in for more fake meetings?” Tsubasa said, but wasn’t expecting an answer. If he was, maybe he wouldn’t have walked away so quickly and had seen Kyoya’s teary eyes and big, genuine smile.

After his laughing fit, Kyoya closed his umbrella and let the warmth of the sun hit him. He started to walk to his apartment building, knowing that with the damage Leone sustained that it would take a while to repair. He put his free hand in his pocket, but felt… paper? He pulled it out, and on it read, “I could use a fake meeting to get away for awhile :)” and a phone number.

_ Tsubasa’s _ phone number.

Kyoya, before he could stop himself, started smiling like a madman, and a blush crept up his face and a short burst of laughter scared the passersby around him. He cleared his throat and sped up his pace to his apartment. It’s not the first time he had gotten someone’s number, he actually had more numbers and contacts than people expected. Having people’s number is useful and a quick way to communicate, so why was he so happy to have Tsubasa’s? How did Tsubasa even give him his number? He slapped his cheek lightly.

He really needed an Advil, all this worrying has his head hurting and his chest was, indeed, getting tighter. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
